A portable device (such as a laptop) is in a small size and is expensive, and it is easy to be stolen because of high price and sell with ease.
To overcome such a problem, the portable device has a locking orifice configured to connect with the lock. Normal locking orifice is rectangular and its length and width are 3 mm×7 mm, however there are also 2.5 mm×6 mm, or 3.2 mm×4.5 mm locking orifices to match with various sizes of locks, thus having using limitation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.